The Powers That Bind Us
by robyn-and-her-sinking-ships
Summary: [Elski] Elsa was once watched over by Asgard, for fear that she might be a Jotun. Throughout her childhood she remembers a mysterious man, dressed in green and gold...what happens when she sees him again? Rated M just in case!


**Hello :-)**

 **This is my first chapter of my first fanfic, wooo! Thank you to anyone/everyone that reads this, I can't promise it being very good, but I'll try my best! If you hadn't realised already, this is a Loki x Elsa fanfic. The POV changes between Loki and Elsa every so often so I'm sorry if it gets confusing!**

 **Also, the title may end up changing..-.-**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own the characters or the settings mentioned in this fanfic. I'm sure if I did everyone would hate me for Let It Go...(I like it but it seems to get on people's nerves now xD)**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

He stood staring across the water. His gaze rested on the city that lay beyond the fjord, the light of the rising sun shining off of the walls of the Royal Palace.

"Brother?"

Loki glanced over his shoulder. Thor was walking towards him, his red cape fluttering in the breeze. His boots crunched beneath the snow, interrupting the quiet and startling the birds in nearby trees.

"Brother, do you believe that this child could be Jotun?" Thor looked troubled, coming to a stop beside him.

"I cannot be certain until we have met her. If the child is of Jotunhiem, we will have to remove her from this world."

Thor frowned. "Do you mean we must kill her? Or abandon her in her native branch of Yydrasil?"

"I pray that it is neither. No child should be abandoned in that place."

The brothers stood in silence for a few moments. Since the death of the , Thor had become Asgard's rightful king. He and his wife, Jane, had excused Loki of his past wrong doings and he was given the position of Royal Diplomat, using his way with words to create alliances with foreign nations. This mission was supposed to be his, but due to the rumour of the eldest princess of Arendelle having a gift of frost, it had since sparked Thor's concern. He had insisted on accompanying his brother just incase matters got out of hand.

"We should go. It would be rude to not announce ourselves soon."

The two brothers then set off towards the road.

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa, look! Mama and Papa have brought more people to the castle! Let's go see! Please, please, please?"

Anna grinned up at her sister as they peered out of the window at the new arrivals. The King and Queen were stepping from a horse drawn carriage, as another pair of horses came to a halt behind theirs. Their parents had been visited by many foreign dignitaries lately. Anna and Elsa had only met a few of them, most of the time being told to let the grown ups talk and that they should go and play. Which is exactly what they had been told to do by their father's personal manservant.

"Elsa, it's my turn to be on this time so you need to go hide!" Anna sat down on the floor with her hands over her eyes. "One, two, three..."

Anna's voice faded from earshot as Elsa took off through their bedroom door and down the hall. She was just about to bolt down the stairs when she heard voices from below.

"...I don't understand why this concerns you. How did you even come to know about Elsa's abilities?" The King did not sound happy. Elsa was more accustomed to that voice being used to tell off Anna than in an ordinary conversation.

'Are they talking about me?' She wondered.

Elsa slowly lowered herself to the floor, peeking through the bannisters. Her parents were stood in the entrance hall with two cloaked men, one in red and the other in green. They seemed much taller than King Adgar and Queen Idun and seemed to make the air around them shine a little brighter.

The man in red turned slightly, allowing Elsa to see him in the afternoon sunshine. His hair was golden, reminding Elsa of a lion with a big, wavy mane of hair that fell to his shoulders. The man seemed to be young, but had evidence of laugher lines around his eyes. His voice was serious when he spoke, surprising Elsa.

"We know many things about this land that you call your home. There is a possibility that your daughter may be a risk to everything you hold dear. I am King Thor of Asgard, and this is my brother, Loki."

The brother, the one in green named Loki, was a very pale man. It wasn't the pale look of a sick person, but of someone who was cold.

"In our land, we have had experiences with a race of people called Jotuns. They, like your daughter, have powers over snow and ice, earning them the name Frost Giants." Loki seemed to dislike talking about this subject. Elsa could see, even from this distance, a crease between his eyebrows.

"Are these Frost Giants dangerous? Our Elsa is only eight years old, and she's never done any harm to anyone." The Queen looked distressed.

"Elsa!"

Elsa gave a start where she sat. Anna had just skidded to a stop, her arms crossed and pouting.

"You were supposed to hide! It's called hide and go seek for a reason!"

The group below glanced up. "Anna? Elsa?"

Elsa ignored Anna's complaints and looked over the railing. Idun and Adgar looked up at the balcony with a mixture of surprise and annoyance. Despite this, they gestured for the children to come down the stairs and join them. Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her along. Anna resisted at first, having not heard nor seen their parents, but upon reaching them she realised Elsa wasn't just being a bossy big sister. When the siblings came to a stop in front of the adults, the King of Arendelle introduced Thor and Loki, to which Elsa and Anna replied with low curtsies. Thor gave a big, friendly smile, but his brother seemed to be staring very intently at Elsa. Elsa didn't like that look. It scared her. She avoided his gaze and tried to stare intently at King Thor, all the while taking a stance just in front of Anna.

* * *

"So what did you think?"

The girl, Elsa, was a curious little thing. White blonde hair and a power inside her so great that Loki could sense it before he'd even seen her. They'd been in that hallway talking to the tiny king and queen, when a breeze seemed to flutter over him, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. A pair of blue eyes were staring down at him from a balcony on the first floor.

"She has a gift. The threshold of her powers was unclear, we shall need to keep a close watch over her." She had stood so protectively in front of Princess Anna...Loki had to know what she was, before she hurt her family the way he had.

* * *

Later on that night, the small family sat around the fire in the King and Queen's quarters. Anna was asleep upon her father's lap and the Queen was braiding Elsa's hair before bed.

"Mama?"

Queen Idun paused and said, "Yes, my dear?"

"Who are all of the visitors you and Papa keep having? Anna thinks you're planning a birthday party for her." Elsa chose not to mention King Thor and his brother. She didn't know why but she had a strange feeling her parents had already forgotten their visit.

The King gave a chuckle. "Is that why she keeps getting me to try different flavours of cake? Bless her."

Elsa could feel her mothers deft fingers at work once more in her hair, but she still hadn't received a reply to her question.

"...Mama?"

The Queen sighed, tying a ribbon at the end of the finished plait. She turned towards her husband. "Should we tell her, Adgar?"

King Adgar's laughing face dropped. "I suppose that she has a right to know."

Elsa turned from her mother to her father, confused but intrigued. The workings of the kingdom weren't a child's domain, but whenever Elsa had asked before, her parents had always been eager to share.

Idun turned towards her daughter, with a small but sad looking smile on her face. "Elsa, sweet child, when you reach 21 years you will be of age. This means that you will have to take on certain...responsibilities."

Idun gave a slight cough and Adgar continued.

"My dear, the visitors that you and your sister have seen are here about you."

"Me?" Elsa said in surprise. 'Do all of the visitors know about my magic?'

"Yes. When you become of age, you will be wed, thus making an alliance with another kingdom."

Elsa frowned. Although she was old eight years old, she knew that "to be wed" was when two people who loved each other got married.

'I'm too young to get married', she thought. And how did that explain the two men, Thor and Loki, being here? They were so old.

"However," Adgar continued, "We have yet to find a match for you."

Elsa didn't know what to say. She had known that one day she would be a Queen and that Anna would only ever be a Princess but she hadn't known that she would have to get married too.

"Are you looking for a prince for Anna to marry too?"

Both parents laughed. For some reason, they found Elsa's question amusing.

"Not just yet, sweetie. Anna is younger than you, only five. Maybe when she's a little older."

"I don't think little Anna will have a problem finding a husband, " Adgar said. "Only this afternoon I saw her chasing a whole group of boys in the courtyard."

Anna stirred at the sound of her name but did not wake.

Idun took her eldest daughters hands in her own. "Don't worry about the future, Elsa. Live you life, enjoy your time with Anna."

She then stood up and gently took the sleeping Anna from her husbands arms. "I think it's time for you two to go to bed. Oh, and Elsa? No playing in the ballroom tonight."

Over the next few weeks, Elsa began to take much more interested in the strangers visiting the kingdom. Anna was always more interested in playing with the guests, rather than trying to work out who might one day live with them. On one of the last few days of January, it snowed. Both Anna and Elsa were delighted. It meant that Elsa could play with her magic and not get told off for it. It was barely after dawn when the two little girls ran down to the kitchens. They were already dressed in snow boots, capes, scarves and mittens. The kitchen staff were prepared for the excited pair and had packed a breakfast for each of them, urging them out with promises of chocolate at dinner.

Anna and Elsa ran into the palace gardens where an untouched blanket of thick snow lay before them. Anna dived into the snow, scooping up the powder and throwing it into the air. She giggled as she lay on her back, trying to make a snow angel.

"Anna! Do you wanna see the magic?" Elsa gave a final sweep of the gardens before removing her gloves. It was all clear, except Anna and herself.

Anna's eyes went wide. "Yes, yes please, Elsa! Do the magic, do the magic!"

Elsa rubbed her hands together, as though she were trying to warm them. Slowly she pulled them apart to reveal a shimmering blue sparkle, which only caused Anna to become even giddier with excitement. Elsa took a deep breath in and threw the magic into the sky. Up and up it shot, before exploding above them in a shower of blue sparks. Snow began to fall upon the two sisters, who promptly began a snowball fight.

The girls played for the majority of the morning, building snowmen and forts. It had just reached midday when the girls heard several voices in the Palace gardens. Three dark haired boys were happily chatting when they came upon the Princesses.

"Hello!" Anna called brightly. Anna loved meeting new people, it usually meant that she'd made new friends.

The boys stopped in their tracks and stared at the girls. It made Elsa a little uncomfortable, but Anna ran forwards with a big smile on her face.

"Do you want to play with us? Elsa! Can they play with us? Please?" She bounced on her feet as the boys turned to Elsa. All three boys had rosy red cheeks and seemed to be shivering into their much too thin capes.

Elsa stepped forward and to be polite gave a small curtsy before introducing herself. "Good afternoon, my name is Princess Elsa of Arendelle. I would personally like to welcome you to our home." Her mother had made her practice those words many times just in case they received visitors.

The tallest of the three boys bowed in return. "My name is Domenick. Our parents are visiting yours, I think. Thank you for welcoming us."

It turned out that Domenick and his two slightly younger brothers had come to find them so that they could all eat lunch together. Anna was thrilled to have company, but Elsa was slightly disappointed. Strangers being around them meant that she couldn't use her magic. The afternoon turned out to be pleasant enough, but Elsa couldn't help but feel as though something was off. As though she were being watched.

* * *

Loki stuck to the ever growing shadows of the Palace garden. The children were oblivious to him, just as Elsa was oblivious to Domenick's shy smiles towards her. Loki was about to consider leaving for that day, when a small voice said: "Hello, Prince Loki."

The Princess Elsa stood a few feet away, wrapped up in winter woollens. Loki frowned as he approached her. 'How did the child remember my name?'

When Loki didn't reply, Elsa spoke once more. "You've been spying on me and Anna. She, mother and father don't seem to remember meeting you and King Thor. Why is that?"

Her curiosity was endearing, but it was her remembering him which worried him. "What do you know about your abilities, Princess Elsa?"

Elsa blinked, probably having expected the answer to her question, not a change in subject. "Um, I've always had them. As long as I can remember. My parents said I was born with them."

"Anything else?"

Elsa shook her head. "Just that I can't show them to any one."

Interesting. The parents were trying to keep their child hidden. He couldn't blame them, the Princess already looked so different to her parents, he wouldn't be surprised if the town was rife with rumours of her being born out of scandal or adoption.

"You need to be careful with your powers, Princess. One day you could endanger everyone you know and love by using them." Elsa's eyes were wide and frightened as she stared at her hands.

"Well, Princess, it was nice to meet you, again. I'm afraid, however, that it is time for me to leave." Loki took one more look at her before starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Else's voice called out. "You didn't answer my question! Why can I remember you, but my family can't?"

Loki smiled, but didn't turn to look at her. "Magic."


End file.
